


Sleepover with a princess

by AnonymousMyself



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Allura (Voltron), F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I Ship It, I just love Allura and wanted to write something for her and I just....., Pillow & Blanket Forts, Reader is v gay for her, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: Yeah, you considered each other friends, but there was that small detail that made this whole thing you proposed a little… problematic.You see. You had a very big and veryrealcrush on the princess.





	Sleepover with a princess

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something like this for a while, then I wrote it, left it for a while, got back to it and kept on screeching while working on it. I really hope it ain't too cringy bc I'm just so gay for Allura and want to give her the best and you get the idea hdjsbfjc  
Just read this and lemme know if you enjoyed, a lot of tears were spilled over this fic.
> 
> Also big THANK YOU to TamayaMoore for the proof-reading, I am so dumb when it comes to writing sometimes, you are a true blessing!

You had a problem.

A very pretty but serious problem.

See, you might have mentioned the sleepovers you had with your best friend back on Earth while talking with Allura. And she might have gotten very interested. _And_ you might have suggested you two could have a sleepover of your own to give her a real show instead of oral explanation; alone, because Pidge refused to partake in such a girly activity while she could rather work on the new virus that would freeze the systems of the Galra ships you would invade.

Anyway<strike>s</strike>, the way the princess beamed at you because of that made your heart soar up to the sky.

But.

Yeah, you considered each other friends, but there was that small detail that made this whole _thing_ you proposed a little… problematic.

You see. You had a very big and very real crush on said princess.

And spending so much quality time with her could result in heart palpitations.

So, as you walked in just your PJ (that consisted solely of your underwear and an oversized t-shirt you might have stolen from Hunk at some point of your journey through the universe) covered with a night robe and a bag with needed stuff thrown over your shoulder, you kept lamenting on whether you really should deepen that crush by partaking in a sleepover that would undoubtedly give you more occasions to observe the princess' reactions to Earth things. Reactions which were always cute, because what else could they be when it was _Allura_ you were talking about. It was already bad enough that most certainly at least Pidge noticed the telltale signs of lovesickness in you: you didn't need anyone else to tease you about it like she might have done when you two were alone in the room last time.

Thinking about that now, the little gremlin should have agreed to the proposition to have the sleepover with you two. That would definitely give her more blackmail material.

That virus must have been a very important project to her - you decided.

You stopped before the door leading to Allura’s room and took a deep breath in. It was going to be alright. You would still manage to hide your feelings from the rest of your space family no matter what. Pidge was just the smartest and most observant of them all, you wouldn't be able to hide any secret from her even if you were the best actress in the entire universe. Yeah, that's the thing.

With that in mind you knocked on the metal door in front of you, smile easily slipping on your lips at the thought of spending some quality time with your crush who was also your very good friend.

"Allura? I'm here."

A muted crash and a flurry of muffled rushed speech that sounded suspiciously like curses resonated from the room and your smile morphed into a worried expression. But before you could try to get inside to see if everything was alright, the door opened and the princess greeted you, a little short on breath and her hair dishevelled.

"Um, are you okay?"

"Yes! Of course! I'm perfectly fine!" She laughed and waved her hand in front of her face that had now gained a little more colour on the cheeks.

She then stepped to the side and gestured for you to come in, which you did, although you still sent her a few concerned glances as you followed her to sit on her bed. The mice squeaked out a warm greeting from their place at the princess' dressing table and you easily returned their affection.

"So what does one do on those sleepovers?" Allura asked as she took a sit on the bed - next to you.

"Basically speaking, we have fun," you started as you opened the bag you've brought with you. "For instance, I've brought some snacks," you started pulling out the things you've brought and, after a moment of thought, put them on a drawer that stood close enough to the bed that the trip for the food wouldn't be too long. "And a few blankets I found in my closet so that we can make it easier to gather more materials to build a pillow fort."

"A pillow fort?" the princess interjected and as you heard a few curious squeaks you lifted your gaze in her direction. She was leaning slightly towards you, mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide and full of excited wonder, the mice perked on her arm sporting similar expressions.

"Yes! They're fun to build and make everything more cosy. I guess we can start from making one..?" you added.

"That'd be great!"

You smiled at the girl's excitement and at the equally happy squeaks coming from the mice.

"Are those all the pillows you have around?" you questioned as you glanced at the bed once again. She had a bit of those, but you'd make use of a bigger ones for the walls.

"We can gather more from the storage," she proposed, and soon you were walking down the hallway together towards a door you've never really checked before. When she opened it you nearly did a double take.

"There's a lot…" you noticed with something akin to awe.

"Of course! And we can take whatever we want from here, so do tell, what we will need for this pillow fort you were speaking of?"

"We'll definitely use some bigger pillows for the walls and supports and blankets, with smaller pillows for the roof and bedding…" you explained as you scan the shelves for the things that would be needed, and in the end Allura found so many that you had to make several trips back in order to bring them all to her room.

When you'd gathered all the needed materials (and more), you started the construction - giving the lead to the princess at first because she was just so determined to take a big part in it that you couldn't say no to her. But after three failed attempts the lead shifted to you, and you showed her how to steady the bigger pillows in order to keep the walls from collapsing. You used two armchairs she had as well as the bed for additional stability and soon the fort stood in all its fluffy glory. You've used the lighter and longer blankets for the roof for it to stay in place easily, while all the fluffiest ones covered the pillows serving for the bedding. You even had enough pillows to make some kind of door to your fluffy palace as well as a wall surrounding the whole construction in order to guard you from nonexistent enemies.

You have never built such a big and complicated fort before and you were proud of yourself and the princess (the mice too of course - after all they helped with putting the blankets in place and brought different trinkets to decorate your work of art). The most important thing about it, though, was the fact it made Allura's eyes lit up in pure glee, and let me tell you - it's one of the prettiest sights you've ever seen.

Of course you may be quite biased, but what can a girl in love say, really?

"I hadn't thought it was possible to do such things with just a few pillows and blankets!" the princess commented, slightly breathless, as she plopped down inside your fort.

You looked around again to take your work in. you wouldn't call the number of material a _few_ but go off, you guess.

"What else does one do on sleepovers?" were her eyes actually sparkling..? Yep, yeah, your crush was definitely progressing.

"Well, you usually gossip and talk about boys or, you know, who we find attractive," you paused in order to build some suspense. She was definitely getting into it and who were you to deny her some more emotion "That often goes in pair with makeovers: makeup, hairstyle, picking out clothes for each other, doing each other's nails."

"Ooh." She glanced at the mice, then back at you "I'd like that too. Anything else?"

You chuckled, amused.

"If we had any, we could try board games," you provided, then leaned in and lifted your palm to your mouth, glancing around conspirationally "We can also play pranks on the paladins."

She gasped, but her composure quickly fell in a fit of giggles.

"They won't know what hit them," you goaded and she nodded.

"Let's wait till everyone's asleep for that, though." She glanced at the mice with a sly grin "Can you keep a watch on the paladins and let us know when it's time to hit?"

The four rodents saluted, before scampering off, leaving you two alone.

"So..." started Allura after a moment of silence "Makeover and boys?"

You snorted.

"You bet."

Turned out the princess owned a _ton_ of makeup.

But being the _expert_ you were (I mean, you _had_ stolen stuff from your grandmas and mother and experimented. You weren't ashamed of that fact one bit even if your first tries were, to put it simply, disastrous) you could work with that _wonderfully_. And Allura...

"You've never done makeup?" you gaped as she played with the edge of her nightgown, looking a little embarrassed. "Not that you need to, but like... you have _so many _products!"

"Uh... well... I never really had anyone to teach me and had different things to occupy my time with because of the war, so... I don't even know what most of those things are used for." She sounded frustrated.

You were having none of that.

"I've only played around with cosmetics a little but I'm going to teach you all I know and we'll work out the rest... maybe we can ask Lance later for some pointers, I wouldn't be surprised if he knew this kind of stuff."

She perked up at that.

"Oh yeah, doesn't he wear facemasks to sleep?"

You nodded.

"Yeah, roped me in that once. That thing's _itchy_ but makes your skin all smooth and shiny so I guess that gives a good idea on that guy's knowledge of the field."

"Should we do facemasks too?" the princess wondered and you shrugged.

"I mean, we could, but for starters I don't really have anything of those, and neither do you... I think.. I can't really read Altean. I don't think stealing some from Lance will be a good idea too because we could pick a wrong kind or something."

She hummed in agreement "Point taken."

"So..." you straightened your position "back to the topic, what do we start from? Makeup or outfits? Unless you wanna do nails, but those will have to dry before we try the other things if we pick it first."

"I'll leave that to you, I think." She shrugged "I really want to dress you up but I want to learn how to put on those things just as badly."

"Well..." You looked up in thought "We could decide by flipping a coin?"

"Flipping a coin?" The princess gave you a confused look.

"Yeah, you pick which side landing up is which choice."

"Oh, I see." She nodded and then moved to crawl out of the fort "Let me see if I have any GAC laying around."

A moment later you heard a victorious "aha!" and soon the princess was crawling back over the pillows and handing you the coin. You looked it over and saw the empire's emblem on one side and on the other a weird set of smaller symbols you guessed were the Galran equivalents for numbers.

"So let's say the tail which is the number? Is makeup and the head will be the clothes..." as your companion gave you an affirmative, you threw the coin up and caught it mid-air.

Up were the weird symbols.

"That means makeup," you said simultaneously (well, Allura formed it into a half question).

So going back to the princess’ set of cosmetics...

"First, let's pick a base that matches your skin tone. Usually it's a little bit lighter... and you check it on your wrist, here..." you take Allura's hand and put a drop of what looks to be a base close enough to her complexion. You do the same with two other that are similar but one is darker "Now, which would we use based on what I've just told you..?"

You looked at her face which scrunched up as she stared down at her hand, that may I add you were still holding.

"Uh..." she eventually let out, as her cheeks slightly gained colour, although in this light, you could've been hallucinating.

"I think this one..?" She pointed at the one a tone lighter than her carnation and you beamed at the fact she got it so quickly.

"Yup, we'll put it on in a moment but if you don't like the feeling of it on your face we can wash it off. I usually don't use it because it makes me feel like my skin will fall off my face... I mean, I don't really know how Altean base works so maybe it's not as unpleasant, but you get what I mean, right?" you trailed off and when she nodded, you started rummaging through her supplies in search of a sponge or brush to spread the base with.

"So where did you get all these from anyway?" you asked to pass the time as you put away a box filled with glittery slime-like substance.

"Some of those are from my mother's collection but others were given to me by father or bought while I went out shopping with my friends," she explained and you glanced up at her, noticing how her smile turned wistful.

When you found what you were looking for, you gestured for the princess to sit closer and lean in and when she did, you got to work, while also commenting on how you put it on.

"So, want to tell me more about those friends?" you asked as you started to work and she damped her lips before biting on them.

"They were my guards," she started, staring off over your shoulder at something that wasn't there "Bernice was the one I would confide into and who I trained with the most. Sevina and Callio were siblings, they were close but would bicker every so often about the simplest of things. Those three were all basically my age, only a few decaphoebs older and we had spent almost all the time together." She went on explaining how the first of the trio was the cheeky leader type and how she couldn't, for the love of Altea, dance _at all_ and would step on everyone's feet, which often resulted in her sulking in corners and watching everyone have fun from afar. She mentioned she had a crush on Callio and how when his sister learnt of it, she would tease her when they were alone in a room. You might have felt a little pang in your chest at those words because of how she looked when she talked about that crush. You wished she could be like that about you.

You quickly killed off those thoughts.

As you listened to her talking, you took care of trying not to cover the girl's markings too much because it would be a crime to rid her of this feature. Then, before you put the base away, you let her check how it looked in a mirror and asked if she wanted to remove it or if she was fine with the feeling.

"It's, um... interesting. A little cold but also it feels kind of wet? I think I want to leave it on..." she paused "Yes, I'll leave it for now, but I'll also want you to show me in a mirror how you do it later."

"Sure." You shrugged. "There's always some free time between the battles."

"Great! What do we put on next?"

"Maybe eyeshadow?" You point to the small colourful boxes spread before you two. "When you pick the hues you have to take in consideration the looks of the person: eye colour, skin tone, special features. It's best to not pick something that will look off compared to those."

"Oh, I see..."

You then picked out a few palettes and put them before the princess after checking the colours.

"I think most of those would match you beside greens and maybe greys - they could be too light, but those blues, pinks and brownish golds can bring out your features the best. I'll leave the choice to you, unless you don't feel like you can make one." You explained and she nodded, looking down at the shadows.

"I..." she paused, her brows furrowed and lips formed into a pout "I like them all."

You giggled at her upset expression.

"Let's go with gold then."

She agreed but was still pouting, so you promised you'd try other colours further in the night and that seemed to console her.

"Okay, so you should learn to put the hues from the lightest to the darkest because it's easier than doing it the other way. Which I may have or may have not learnt the hard way," you explained, gaining a giggle of amusement from the princess.

"The hard way you say?"

"To put it simply, I looked like a clown no matter how hard I tried to make it work. Then, when I started from the lighter hues, it suddenly wasn't mixing with the darker ones and I could do lighter makeup, which by the way gave out a better feeling on my eyes than the heavy one." You shrugged and lifted the brush covered in glittering gold powder. It was excessively pretty and you wondered once again what the cosmetics were made of. You shook your head, remembering you were doing something else. "Okay, close your eyes."

As she complied, you returned to work, stopping every time you put one layer to show her how it looked so far and then proceeded to change the hue. And as you did so, you continued talking about your adventures with makeup.

In the end, the gold gently glittered around the princess' eyes and over her markings that you decided to highlight with the shadow before sprinkling them with a sparkling salve-like solution you noticed among the mass of cosmetics (and that Allura reacted to with excitement because that was a highlighter for the markings and it was once incredibly popular among young Alteans) which was the finish of this part of the makeup. Well, apart from the orange-ish brown eyeliner you used after it. You might have or might have not talked about Shiro's ridiculous skill at putting that thing on himself as you were doing it for her.

You two were _so_ going to tackle him and demand he taught you that later.

The princess picked the lipstick afterwards, already knowing how to use it out of all the things, but you still gave her pointers about picking the right hue when it was supposed to be the only or main cosmetic used to change your picture.

The final result was honestly dazzling and you really shouldn't have gone out of your way on her because now your heart was racing any time you even glanced at the girl. You honestly didn’t think you'd be able to do her any justice but for some reason this was one of the times when everything went well without the need to correct everything at every step.

And she seemed to love the result as well, because she had been staring at her reflection for the past minute with her lips slightly ajar.

"Wow..." she finally breathed "I... I thought you said you weren't good at that?" She moved her gaze in your direction and you found yourself laughing nervously as you scratched your neck, warmth quickly spreading from your neck to your ears and cheeks.

"Well, sometimes I have a good day... or night... cycle? Uh, never mind, want to do me next?" you changed the topic, which resulted in her perking up.

"Can I?" she sounded... bashful?

Nah, why would she.

"Of course." You nodded and observed how she rummaged through the cosmetics before reaching out for you.

"Give me your wrist, please."

You complied with a laugh and watched how she checked the base hues. When she made the decision about which would match you the best (and you deemed it good), she looked at you uncertainly.

"Do you want to skip the base?" she asked "You said you didn't really like how it felt on your skin and I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

A smile took over your face as you shook your head.

"No, it's fine. I'm curious how Altean cosmetics feel. If I don't like it, we can always wash it off, and it's going to be a nice practice for you too."

"Okay!" she beamed at you and you showed her the tools to use to put it on and once again explained the order of action.

"So... do you have any more stories from the time you spent with your guards?" you asked as she dipped the sponge in the base.

"I could get distracted if went back to talking about them," she responded and you rolled your eyes.

"Sleepovers are a thing for fun and often to get to know each other, not fashion shows. Plus, it's more interesting when there's a story going at the same time, which I cannot do if you are painting me because you aren't used to putting on makeup on inanimate object and what with my face moving while I talk."

She paused to consider your words, then shrugged and after a moment started telling/narrating a story about how one day they all went to a fair during the fire rocks festival and her guards panicked when it started 'raining' - apparently the rain there wasn't made of water but meteorites, huh, weird - because it was supposed to be another varga before that and they were in open plain without any shelter anywhere close. Everyone came out of it in one piece though, so it wasn't that bad of an experience.

By the end of the story Allura decided it was enough base for now and you inspected her work in a mirror while she nervously fiddled with the hem of her night dress waiting for your verdict.

She overdid it a little and you let her know while also trying to explain how to work over the problem in the future. And about the feeling on your skin...

"It's better than the products back on Earth, but still feels off. I think I'll remove it for now, but it's good to know I have such a quick student." You winked.

You could swear her markings were glowing a little of bright pink, but with all the makeup on, you couldn't be so sure... Yeah, it was probably the lighting of the room playing tricks on your eyes.

"Now... where is that make-up cleaner..." you muttered, looking around the cosmetics scattered around you.

"Oh!" the princess jumped and then dove for a bottle laying to your right and handed it to you "Here it is."

"Thank you." You gave her a smile, before you crawled out of the fort "I can use the mirror in your bathroom, right?"

"Of course, I don't mind. The swabs are under the sink, I believe."

"Okay, thanks." With that, you retreated inside her bathroom. It took you maybe five minutes to get rid of the base (you mostly had to work out how to open the bottle because the liquid inside it made it incredibly easy to wash off everything with a few swipes) and soon you were walking back into the princess' room, a little startled to see her outside the fort as well.

"Want to try doing my eyes now?" you proposed but she shook her head with a soft smile.

"Actually, I would like to dress you up first. It'll be easier for me to pick the eye shadows to match it"

You shrugged and agreed to follow her in her closet.

It turned out it was truly enormous and contained different coloured sets of dresses, armours, jumpsuits and all sorts of shirts and trousers as well as skirts. You honestly felt as if you walked in a real life Barbie wardrobe.

When you stepped in, Allura was already searching through the different outfits available, excitement pouring off her in waves. She really was in her element right there.

While she was rummaging for things she'd like to see you in, you also proceeded to search the wardrobe for something that you'd like to see her wear. And when one of you would find something, you would change your clothes to show the other.

Some of the outfits were downright ridiculous, you must admit the Alteans had an interesting idea of fashion, what with the pieces that were basically giant loose pants with holes in the sides for the hands or killer heels with no actual heel that you had no idea how to walk in. There were all kinds of colours but the majority were blues and pinks with white present in almost every piece of clothing.

You didn't know how much time passed when you were put in a piece that seemed to satisfy the princess. It was a set made of white, half-translucent pants and a dress trimmed with gold that looked incredibly formal but felt like the absolute opposite.

"You're sure it's what you want me to wear while you do my make up?" you asked as Allura pulled you out of the wardrobe, the bounce in her step making the small golden chains surrounding her shoulders jingle and glimmer.

"Of course." She looked over her shoulder at you and you let out a breath from how angelic her smile seemed.

"Okay, but I hope it's not hard to wash if we end up staining it."

She let out a laugh, ducking into the pillow fort you've built and you followed with a sigh.

Once you sat on the soft pillows, you got back to the previous routine, where you would explain once again what to use to apply this and that item of makeup and she would follow your instructions while telling yet another story from before the war started.

It was a true win-win with the fact you could just gaze at her cutely focused face and learn more and more about her at the same time. And you didn't really realise what left your mouth until the princess dropped the brush she was holding with a soft gasp.

"Oh my god, I said it out loud?" you backed up a little, feeling absolute terror as you took in her shocked expression.

There was a moment of silence, before Allura cleared her throat.

"I hope so."

"What."

She bit down on her lip at your baffled response.

"If you could repeat yourself, maybe..." she cleared her throat again "maybe I would get to reply..."

You took a sharp breath in, your brain short-circuiting as you took in her words. That<strike>,</strike> was something you had never thought would happen, _ever_. But if you could hope... this was an offer...

"I wish I could kiss you?" it was quiet and unsure and kind of ended as a question but you stopped caring the moment the princess smiled widely and tipped closer towards you.

"I wish I could kiss you too."

_Oh my god_. You glanced down at her lips then back into her eyes, unconsciously tipping closer yourself.

"Can I?" Wow, she just went from shy to Lance real quick, you must admit that. And damn, was it a nice thing too because you sure as hell wouldn't do that yourself.

Oh right, she asked you a question. "_Yes_."

She smiled as her left hand reached out to cup your face before she leaned so close your breaths mixed. Then so close you could see separate pieces of golden dust on her cheeks. And then you felt a soft brush on your lips, something delicate and feeble, scared, that then turned into a firm touch. Your hands immediately travelled up into soft white locks as you let yourself reciprocate, turning one soft press of lips to another and another and smearing carefully applied lipstick on both of your faces.

When you finally parted you were out of breath despite the fact not even a minute had passed.

"Wow." You honestly couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Yes, wow." And it seemed like Allura had the same thoughts about the kiss.

Well, that is until she fell on her back giggling.

You watched as she turned from one side to the other, before springing back up and cupping your face in both hands, with a wide smile on her face.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." She told you and you felt your expression soften as you reached up to place your palms on her hands.

"I think I may have an idea." You admitted.

There was a moment of silence between you with just the two of you looking at each other tenderly. And then, "Can I kiss you again?"

You grinned.

"Of course, _always_."


End file.
